Organic
by Sophie-Lou
Summary: Gwen lets Arthur feel under the skirt for the first time. Based on the prompt "The first time Arthur felt under Gwen's clothes."


Arthur had always presumed that each step he took in his relationship with Gwen would be well-thought out and planned. He didn't know why as nothing else in their relationship had ever been _planned_. Thing were never planned, they just clicked. He had never planned to kiss her and never presumed for one moment that he would fall in love with her. It had all been very organic.

So when Gwen placed her hand on his and led it up to feel under her skirts, he clicked once again.

They had originally been sat together talking, which led to him pulling her onto his lap and eventually led to them kissing. It was the natural progression of many of their meetings, for it to end with a kiss or make-out session.

The moment his lips pressed softly against hers, Gwen shivered with delight and pushed her mouth deeper against Arthur's to draw his kiss out. He loved how her mouth opened slightly to pull him in ever so slightly more. It sent sparks of pleasure through his body; to think that Gwen was with him now and wanted to be close to him, to be pressed up against his embrace and to drink greedily from his mouth...

He placed his hands flat on her body to keep her steady on his knee. It was an awkward position to be in and it would have probably been more comfortable if they had been standing or lying on the bed. However Gwen found where they were now extremely intimate. When he had tugged her onto his lap it had been perfectly innocent, but when she looked into his eyes and saw _that look_, the one that spoke volumes of deep love and blinding admiration... _oh!_

Gwen knew the same look had been in her eyes.

And now she was with him in this moment she never wanted to leave. She never wanted to leave these moments with Arthur yet it was the warmth of his body and the softness of his large hands holding her hotly that made her resolve not to leave, ever.

Her skin scolded under dress as one of his hands travelled down from her back to her thigh. Arthur gently rested his hand against it, carefully stroking his thumb over the peach material. She could barely feel it but it was a gesture of complete trust. He knew she would not push his hand away, that she would let him touch her, that she loved him so much and trusted him so utterly that (in truth) she would let him do _anything_.

And the feeling was mutual. The moment Gwen felt his hand caress her thigh her own hands went to work as one hand massaged his scalp while the other journeyed from his cheek to his neck, collar, arms and chest; she didn't know where best to touch him. It was difficult to determine which part of his body would return his gesture, since she was already sitting on his lap.

She shifted slightly against his legs for comfort and as she tried to work out what to do in her head. Arthur responded by smiling against her lips. He also tried to repress an amused chuckle, which Gwen felt rumbling through his body.

That was when she did it. It was perfect.

Gwen placed her hand on top of the one Arthur had rested against her thigh. His thumb stilled and he broke the kiss to look at her. His expression was confused, wondering if he'd done something wrong. It seemed a little silly especially considering all the other things she had allowed him to do.

She smiled at him; slowly she worked his hand down the length of her leg. He stared at her the whole time, wondering whether she was about to do what he was anticipating. Regardless of her plan he noted the strong, flexed shape of her leg. No doubt it came from years of lifting, carrying and walking about the castle.

They reached the bottom of her skirts. Gently Gwen pushed his hand underneath and, now at a faster pace, used their joined hands to pull it up and back. Her heart was racing as she wondered what feeling his touch against her bare skin would feel life. She could feel Arthur's heart hammering too.

Then they reached it.

Gwen held is hand there for a moment before smiling again. She withdrew her hand and pressed her lips against his for another kiss. Arthur kissed hungrily and gratefully for her gesture while stroking the hot skin of her thigh. He had wanted to touch her like this for _so long_ yet never found the courage to ask...

He wondered whether there was something he could do to return the gesture to her. _Remove your shirt!_ Was the suggestion his brain gave him, as if it was the answer to everything...

Without warning the bedroom door swung open, revealing Arthur and Gwen almost immediately. The banging of the open door sent a poisoned dart of shock straight to their hearts so fast and so sudden that neither of them had the sense to remove hands and get off laps. They had been too engrossed to even remember the door had been open.

Their hearts continued to beat wildly even after they realised it was Merlin. He stood staring at them, trying to remain serious when all he wanted to do was grin.

Arthur was livid, _"Merlin!"_

Gwen buried her face against Arthur's neck, trying to not to laugh with embarrassment. She knew her cheeks would be burning scarlet now.

"I'm sorry," the servant quickly shouted.

He was unable to stop staring at where Arthur's hand was. Gwen's leg was still on display. It took Arthur a second to realise and he yanked his hand away from her thigh.

Merlin went on, "You both need to come straight away. Gaius and I have figured out what has been causing all those children to go missing..."

He took a dramatic pause.

"The trolls are stealing them for servants!"

He said this with drama but his face finally cracked up into laughter as his two friends stared back at him in shock over his revelation; lips swollen and cheeks bright red.

While Merlin stared at the exposed skin of Gwen's thigh.


End file.
